fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Paint U
Mario Paint U is a Wii U game to be released in 2016. This game is a spinoff to the SNES game "Mario Paint" Unlike the SNES version, Mario Paint U offers story mode. There is also a 3DS version. Also going to be released in 2016. Story One day in the mushroom kingdom, Mario was painting a photo of Peach's castle. When he was done, Mario showed his friends the painting. Then, A cloudy sky appeared. Bowser took the painting. Taking with him to his castle. Mario finds a letter on the ground, It reads, Dear Mario: If you want the magical painting back that controls the mushroom kingdom. You got to learn to be a master drawer. From, Mystery Man. He looks at the gang, They agreed on being a master drawer. They run to the first location. Characters Mario----Unlocked from the beginning. Luigi----Unlocked from the beginning. Princess Peach----Unlocked from the beginning. Princess Daisy-----Unlocked from the beginning. Wario-----Unlocked from the beginning. Walugi----Unlocked from the beginning. Mii-----Unlocked from the beginning. Toad----Unlocked by getting to location 2. Luma----Unlocked by being a master drawer. Shadow Mario-----Unlocked by making a miiverse post about the game. Modes Story Mode.----Unlocked from the beginning. Free Mode.-----Unlocked from the beginning Co-Op Mode----Unlocked by playing as Luigi once. Composer Chapel.----Unlocked from the beginning Minigame Madness----Unlocked by having Mario Party Island Tour/ Super Mario 3D World save data. Quotes I'm a gonna draw!RetroNin (talk)Mario Nice a drawing bro!RetroNin (talk)Luigi Let's paint!RetroNin (talk) 18:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Princess Peach I can be a drawing master!RetroNin (talk)Princess Daisy I'm a gonna paint good!RetroNin (talk) 18:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Wario Wah! I'm the best painter!RetroNin (talk)Waluigi Ha Ha! Great!18:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Mii What a wonderful painting!RetroNin (talk) 18:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Toad Yey!RetroNin (talk) 18:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Luma Sign me up!RetroNin (talk) 18:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Shadow Mario. Minigames What's that drawing? (A game where one of your opponents draw or guess a drawing) Make me a tune! (A game where you copy a song and try to make it sound like the tune) How Fast Can Ya?! (A game where you have amount of time to make the drawing the CPU has) Color Color. (A game where you try to color the painting all black as fast as you can) Straight to the finsh. (A game where you use a stylus and make the straightest line you can) What's the diffrence?! (A game where you find something a little diffrent from the other painting) Snappy Beat. (A game where you find the beat of a song) Melody for the win! (A game where you make a catchy melody for a song the game has for you) Beta Elements Just like the smash bros series, Tropheys were going to apper in the game. This was removed from the game for many unknowed reasons. You could make outfits for miis by using Free play mode in the early version of the game. Also, This was removed with many unknowed reasons. The game was going to be called Super Mario: Paintings Galore! Mario Paint U wasn't going to be a spinoff of Mario Paint SNES. The game was going to be on the Wii. This was removed because of the lack of sales of the console. Wii U. Category:Games